kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Beyond the R/Surpass Them All
is the thirty-sixth episode of Kamen Rider W. It is the concluding part of the 'R' arc, R'' standing for Ryu (Terui), Rain and Revenge. It features the debut of Accel Trial and the final appearance of Shinkuro Isaka. Synopsis Ryu must master the Trial Memory in order to save Nagi from Shinkuro, who has made his move with Saeko for Ryubee's downfall. Plot After Kamen Rider Double drives the Weather Dopant away, Nagi is brought to the Narumi Detective Agency where Philip inspects her Living Connector and sees that Ryu's emotional support was stunting its growth before Nagi realizes she lost Ryu's necklace. Meanwhile, Shroud gives Ryu the Trial Memory for Kamen Rider Accel to assume Trial form as she then detonates several bombs to create a rockslide to test Accel Trial's abilities until he failed to achieve his Maximum Drive within the given time, causing the Trial Memory to electrocute Ryu and cancel his transformation. Shroud then points this out to Ryu and tells him to train to do the Maximum Drive within 10 seconds. To train Ryu in using the Trial Memory, Shroud connects the Trial Memory to a modified off-road motorcycle which Terui must ride through a motocross track within 10 seconds or be shocked. Eventually, as the damage takes it toll on Ryu, Akiko calls Shotaro for help as Nagi overhears before sneaking off to find Ryu's necklace. While this occurs, at the Sonozaki estate, Ryubee finally remembers Isaka as the one who wanted his Gaia Memory. After her father assumes his Dopant form when Isaka states that he will take his Terror Memory, Saeko as the Taboo Dopant finally makes her move before covering her and Isaka's escape. Confronting her sister at the Digal Corporation building, Wakana learns that Saeko decided to attack their father because how she was never loved by him. She then attacks Wakana after refusing to take her side before the Smilodon Dopant comes to her aid and spirits her off. By the time she finds Ryu's necklace, Nagi is kidnapped by Isaka. Coming to, Ryu receives a call from Isaka to come alone or Nagi dies. After coming through the course one more time, Shroud lies to him that he finished under 10 seconds before giving him the Trial Memory. But seeing her stopwatch was actually 10.70 seconds, Akiko demands Shroud's angle as she tells the girl that she no longer needs Ryu after seeing that Ryu would prefer fighting to protect others rather than for revenge. After admitting his feelings to Saeko, Isaka welcomes Ryu as they assume their fighting forms to end their feud. During the fight, Accel transforms into Accel Trial and proves to be a match to the Weather Dopant, able to use the Machinegun Spike Maximum Drive under 10 seconds as Shotaro, Philip, and Akiko arrive. With his Weather Memory destroyed, as Ryu crushes the Quetzalcoatlus Memory to free Nagi, Isaka dies of excessive memory use as he warns them that Shroud will kill them all. With everything solved, Nagi returns to the Bird Sanctuary as a guide where her audience of children surround Shotaro, and eventually Ryu. Gaia Memories *'Memory Used:' **Kamen Rider Double ***Soul - Xtreme ***Body - Xtreme **'Half Changes:' ***CycloneJokerExtreme **Kamen Rider Accel ***Acccel, Trial **'Forms:' ***Accel, Accel Trial Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Stars * : Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside '' episode 15, . *Although Shroud acted like she no longer cared about Ryu in this episode, this is contradicted by her actions in later episodes. *It is questionable why Nagi didn't just ask Shotaro to look for the necklace Ryu lent to her instead of going outside by herself. DVD releases Kamen Rider W Volume 9 features episodes 33-36: Y's Tragedy/The Woman Looking For Yesterday, Y's Tragedy/Brother & Sister, Beyond the R/The Rain Called Monster Approaches and Beyond the R/Surpass Them All. Blu-ray Box 3 comes with 17 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢Ｒの彼方に／全てを振り切れ｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢Ｒの彼方に／全てを振り切れ｣ Category:Kamen Rider W Category:Episodes Category:New Form Episode